Many conventional obstruction lights, e.g., beacon lights, deployed in obstruction lighting systems are constructed utilizing incandescent bulbs, light emitting diodes, or other types of light sources. During the course of operation, it is desirable to monitor various parameters associated with such lights. Conventionally, maintenance personnel or technicians have to be physically near the obstruction light and manually obtain such parameters. This is problematic when the obstruction light is arranged at the top of a tall building or tower, exposing the maintenance personnel or technicians to hazardous conditions (e.g., height related issues, lightning, or harsh weather). Moreover, it is time consuming for maintenance personnel or technicians to directly inspect the obstruction lights. Some conventional obstruction lighting systems have wired communication lines separate from a power line cable for carrying power. However, having such extra wired lines for communication adds to the cost and complexity of the obstruction lighting system, as well as increases the vulnerability to interference and failure.
Accordingly, an obstruction lighting system is needed that reduces the costs of conventional obstruction lighting systems, reduces design complexity, and provides the benefits of a safe method and system to obtain working parameters of the obstruction light to the maintenance personnel or technicians without exposing them to the above-mentioned drawbacks.